Je reste tant que tu restes
by Moira-chan
Summary: Un samedi juste avant minuit, Kouki refuse d'aller se coucher tant que son petit ami travaille encore. / AkaFuri, relation préétablie.


**Titre :** Je reste tant que tu restes  
 **Genres :** Romance, fluuuuuff  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Résumé :** Un samedi juste avant minuit, Kouki refuse d'aller se coucher tant que son petit ami travaille encore.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Ça commençait à faire sacrément longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit/posté d'AkaFuri... Eh bien, cette erreur est réparée. :) Cet OS n'est ni très long ni particulièrement génial, mais c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire... Du coup je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Je reste tant que tu restes**

Le crayon que Seijuurou tenait à la main se trouvait quelque part entre le mercredi et le jeudi lorsque Kouki bâilla bruyamment, et le roux releva les yeux le temps de lui jeter un regard surpris, mais pas réprobateur le moins du monde.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que le capitaine de Rakuzan s'efforçait de finaliser de la meilleure des façons le programme d'entraînement de son équipe pour les sept jours à venir, en tenant compte des résultats obtenus tout au long de la semaine qui se terminait peu à peu, au rythme des étoiles illuminant le ciel d'un samedi juste avant minuit – et bien qu'il ait gardé à l'écran de son ordinateur l'image de son petit ami pendant tout ce temps, Seijuurou n'avait que très peu parlé. Il avait écouté Kouki lui raconter sa journée, bien sûr, et lui donner des nouvelles de Kuroko comme des autres joueurs de Seirin ; mais une partie de son esprit était restée focalisée sur la feuille de papier devant lui, sur son bureau, et ce n'était pas étonnant que dans ces conditions, même un garçon aussi motivé que Kouki finisse par s'ennuyer.

C'était touchant, cela dit. Que malgré l'absence partielle de Seijuurou, il n'ait pas bronché, il n'ait rien dit – qu'il soit resté sagement assis devant son ordinateur, les yeux rivés tantôt sur sa webcam, tantôt sur le livre qu'il lisait, et qu'il ait plus d'une fois cessé de parler pour demander s'il ne dérangeait pas son petit ami.

Mais il ne le dérangeait pas, c'était évident ; bien au contraire, le simple fait de pouvoir lever les yeux et croiser ceux du garçon qu'il aimait, les genoux repliés contre lui sur les draps de son lit, les bras et les jambes couverts du tissu coloré de son pyjama, apparaissait à Seijuurou comme une bénédiction. Si quelqu'un dérangeait l'autre, ici, c'était lui, trop occupé qu'il était à préparer les prochains entraînements de son équipe, et non Kouki.  
(Son amoureux l'avait assuré qu'il comprenait, cependant, et qu'il préférait le voir travailler plutôt que de se contenter de messages écrits que Seijuurou perdrait du temps à écrire ; aussi le capitaine de Rakuzan ne s'en était-il plus inquiété et s'était-il promis de mettre au plus vite un point final à ce planning.)

Kouki bâilla une seconde fois, cependant.  
Ce fut moins bruyant, cette fois-ci, mais Seijuurou accordait trop d'importance à son petit ami pour l'ignorer – il termina donc la lettre qu'il était en train de tracer et releva la tête, l'air légèrement inquiet. Comme il s'y attendait, Kouki se trouvait toujours assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse ; mais il avait appuyé son front contre ses jambes, maintenant, et... Ce n'était plus de l'ennui qu'il ressentait, décidément.

« Va te coucher », lui dit simplement le capitaine de Rakuzan, sur le ton ni de l'ordre ni de la demande mais du simple conseil.

Sa voix coupa le confortable silence comme au poignard et dut surprendre Kouki, car il sursauta et redressa brusquement la tête.

« Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Nan, t'inquiète, je reste tant que tu restes... »

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un sourire fatigué mais décidé, et la combinaison de son expression et de ses mots consuma d'un coup le cœur de Seijuurou d'un sentiment si doux qu'il sentit ses joues rosir et ses lèvres s'arquer de tendresse.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit ami faire ça, cependant – un garçon de son âge, sportif qui plus est, ne pouvait se permettre de négliger sa santé, et le roux ne comptait pas le laisser sacrifier ses si précieuses heures de sommeil à une cause aussi insensée que celle de lui tenir compagnie tandis qu'il finissait de travailler. Et ce, peu importe à quel point il appréciait la présence (même par webcams interposées) de celui qu'il aimait.

« Tu es fatigué, poursuivit donc Seijuurou, cette fois-ci en s'éloignant de son bureau suffisamment pour croiser les bras par-dessus son torse. Kouki, tu sais comme moi qu'il est primordial que-  
– C'est pas vrai, je- »

Le jeune homme tenta de terminer sa phrase, mais un nouveau bâillement l'interrompit et l'obligea à placer une main devant sa bouche. Seijuurou, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil, incrédule.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu espères me convaincre ? lança-t-il, tâchant de rester aussi sérieux que possible malgré l'amusement qui pointait dans sa voix.  
– Mais Seeei... »

Dans un geste presque désespéré, l'adolescent laissa tomber son front contre ses genoux et tendit les bras.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher, pas alors que t'es encore en train de bosser... »

Seijuurou hésita un instant.  
C'était une situation relativement... problématique. Kouki était fatigué, cela se voyait ; mais il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Seijuurou, et il n'était ni son frère ni son fils, aussi... Le roux ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami accepte de lui obéir sans faire d'histoires, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui imposer, pas hiérarchiquement, et quelque chose lui disait que le joueur de Seirin n'était plus le garçon qui se serait prosterné de terreur à ses pieds le jour de leur première rencontre.

« Kouki, je dis ça pour ton propre bien. Il faut que tu éteignes ton ordinateur et que tu ailles dormir. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le capitaine de Rakuzan, qui n'écrivait plus depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà, s'était mis à jouer avec son crayon entre ses doigts – mais son petit ami ne lui répondit pas.

« J'irai moi-même me coucher dès que j'aurai terminé ce programme, rajouta donc le roux. Je te le promets.  
– Mouais... Ça va encore te prendre des heures... »

Seijuurou fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, Kouki n'avait pas accepté sans broncher – et parfois, le roux détestait vraiment le fait d'avoir toujours raison, quelle que soit la situation.

« S'il te plaît, Kouki, dut-il donc se résoudre à soupirer. J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à me répéter.  
– Tu peux pas m'y obliger, de toute façon. »

Surpris, voire peut-être un tantinet vexé (même si la remarque du brun était tout à fait correcte), le capitaine de Rakuzan jeta un regard décontenancé à son petit ami – mais il n'eut le temps ni de riposter, ni de s'agacer, ni même de décider quoi que ce soit, car soudain, Kouki lui sourit. D'un sourire fatigué, certes, mais d'un sourire amusé, un peu coupable peut-être, comme s'il reconnaissait qu'il venait de tenir tête au grand Akashi Seijuurou... et surtout, comme s'il l'assumait, comme s'il en était presque fier ; et malgré tout son sourire était si tendre que le cœur de son amant faillit en manquer un battement.

« T'as qu'à éteindre la webcam de ton côté, si tu veux plus me voir », lança le brun sans se départir de son sourire malgré l'embarras et l'hésitation légère qui faisaient rosir ses joues – et Seijuurou ne sut plus que répondre.

Il... pouvait effectivement éteindre la caméra lui-même, c'était vrai. Mais...  
Il laissa passer une seconde, puis deux, et lâcha enfin un soupir presque imperceptible. Mais force était d'avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Kouki, même s'ils ne parlaient que peu, et que le fait que son petit ami ose lui tenir tête ainsi juste pour pouvoir rester un peu plus de temps à ses côtés lui faisait... plaisir.  
Tendrement, il esquissa un sourire.

« Soit, conclut-il. Je termine ce planning au plus vite, et nous irons nous coucher tous les deux juste après. »

À ces mots, Kouki parut enfin satisfait, et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête enjoué ; alors, seulement, Seijuurou reprit en main le crayon avec lequel il jouait machinalement depuis plusieurs minutes, et se pencha à nouveau sur son planning d'entraînement. Dans les instants qui suivirent, il échangea encore quelques mots avec son petit ami, mais le brun eut tôt fait de lui résumer les récents événements du roman dont il n'avait lu qu'un chapitre supplémentaire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient discuté, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée – aussi leur conversation s'évanouit-elle bientôt dans le silence qui reprenait ses droits.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.  
Entre eux, le silence était confortable ; la distance qui les séparait leur avait appris à apprécier l'idée que l'autre était là, simplement, même lorsque seuls le ronronnement de l'ordinateur et une quinte de toux de temps en temps attestaient de sa présence.

Seijuurou s'abandonna donc à son travail sans y réfléchir un instant. C'était nécessaire, s'il voulait terminer au plus vite, et Kouki lui parlerait s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. De longues minutes durant il écrivit donc, traçant ici des idées qui ne lui convenaient pas, ajoutant là une précision qui lui semblait nécessaire – et il se concentra tant et si bien qu'il finit par obtenir un programme d'entraînement dont il était pleinement satisfait, alors qu'une horloge imaginaire sonnait au loin les minuit et demie.

Sans retenir un imperceptible sourire de soulagement, il s'éloigna de son bureau et relut son planning une dernière fois. Tout était bon. Un sourire presque fier faillit naître à son visage, mais il s'en retint au dernier moment – il n'avait fait qu'assumer sa fonction, après tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se féliciter.

« Ça y est, Kouki, j'ai terminé, annonça-t-il donc simplement, en croisant à nouveau les bras. Nous allons pouvoir aller nous coucher. »

Il attendit la réponse – mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.  
Surpris, inquiet même, Seijuurou redressa la tête pour chercher du regard Kouki sur son écran, et-  
Oh.  
Pendant qu'il travaillait, son petit ami s'était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, apparemment ; et comme c'était prévisible, et comme Seijuurou aurait dû s'y attendre, comme il s'y serait d'ailleurs attendu s'il ne s'était laissé obnubiler par le planning d'entraînement devant lui, Kouki s'était... assoupi.

Le roux songea un instant à le réveiller, mais écarta bien vite cette idée ; le joueur de Seirin était fatigué, et il avait besoin de dormir. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt... _amusant_ de le voir ainsi endormi, le visage appuyé contre ses avant-bras croisés devant lui, immobile, perdu dans un sommeil aux rêves apparemment tranquilles.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Seijuurou posa les mains sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable et, rapidement, y tapa quelques mots qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l'écran.

 _Je vais aller me coucher aussi._

Puis, il s'accorda un dernier regard à Kouki, un dernier sursaut de son cœur attendri, et cliqua l'icône qui coupa entre eux deux la connexion vidéo.

 _Bonne nuit, Kouki._

Alors qu'il retirait ses doigts du clavier, il s'arrêta soudain. Attendit un instant. Relut ce qu'il avait écrit. Hésita, presque – puis laissa échapper un soupir amusé et se décida.  
Il pressa quelques touches, encore, et éteignit son ordinateur avant d'aller se coucher, cette fois-ci bel et bien satisfait de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kouki s'éveilla au soudain vrombissement d'une voiture ou d'un deux-roues, retentissant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il se refusa à soulever ses paupières encore tout engluées de sommeil, tout d'abord, agacé par la simple idée d'avoir été réveillé un dimanche matin ; mais sitôt que son impossibilité à se rendormir lui apparut comme une évidence, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux, et immédiatement il se demanda ce qu'il fichait là.  
Il portait bien son pyjama, et il était bien dans son lit, mais... Ce n'était pas son oreiller qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, ce n'était pas le simple matelas qui soutenait ses pieds, et d'ailleurs il n'était même pas glissé sous son drap – il s'était purement et simplement endormi allongé à l'envers sur son lit, et...

 _Sei_.  
D'un seul coup, la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec son petit ami lui revint en mémoire, et il se redressa d'un bon, bien mieux réveillé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais quel idiot il faisait- Il s'était endormi ! Il était en train de discuter avec Sei, et puis il s'était tu pour mieux le laisser travailler, et puis... Mais quel abruti. Il s'était endormi, alors qu'il avait lui-même insisté pour tenir compagnie à l'autre garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher aussi. Pour un peu, Kouki aurait volontiers administré à son front la claque qu'il méritait ; il y avait plus important dans l'immédiat, cependant.  
Il parcourut sa chambre d'un regard hagard. Son ordinateur n'était plus sur son lit - par terre, alors, ou sur l'étagère, dans son sac de cours-  
Il finit par le repérer sur son bureau, l'écran sagement replié sur le clavier, et il courut presque jusqu'à lui pour l'ouvrir d'un geste angoissé. Sei n'était pas du genre à angoisser, mais même - s'il avait inquiété son petit ami, ou s'il l'avait agacé, il... bon, il finirait bien par se le pardonner, mais il s'en voudrait quand même.

L'appréhension qui compressait son cœur s'allégea dès qu'il put poser les yeux sur la fenêtre de conversation qu'il avait avec le capitaine de Rakuzan, heureusement.

 _Je vais aller me coucher aussi.  
Bonne nuit, Kouki._

Sitôt ces quelques mots imprégnés dans son esprit, Kouki ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire soulagé – Sei n'était ni inquiet, ni fâché... Ouf-  
C'est alors que le regard du joueur de Seirin descendit, rien qu'un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, et d'un coup il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
Mais qu'est-ce que... Il cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir bien vu – et pourtant si, c'était bel et bien le cas, Sei avait... Oh. Kouki se sentit rougir, brusquement ; et c'était stupide, mais... Sei ne ponctuait jamais ses messages différemment de ce que recommandait la grammaire ; et pourtant, pourtant, il avait envoyé juste après son dernier message un cœur, un simple petit _cœur_ dont l'icône pulsait en rouge à l'écran, et...

Son petit ami n'étant de toute manière pas connecté, Kouki replia lentement l'écran de son ordinateur et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour chasser la chaleur à ses joues – une fois que cela fut fait, cependant, son embarras laissa place à la bonne humeur, et c'est avec un sourire dont il n'arrivait plus à se défaire qu'il quitta sa chambre.

« Bonjour, maman ! » lança-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

Sur le coup, il eut l'impression que sa voix sonnait un peu trop enthousiaste pour paraître normale ; mais Sei lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait bel et bien, et... ça valait bien de prendre le risque que sa mère le trouve étrange, non ?  
Sa mère, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à quitter le canapé où elle était assise pour le rejoindre et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, avant de lui proposer de lui préparer quelque petit déjeuner - suggestion que Kouki accepta avec plaisir.

« Au fait, Kouki..., dit-elle soudain, comme elle se penchait pour allumer les plaques de cuisson où elle s'apprêtait à poser sa poêle. Tu t'es endormi devant ton ordinateur hier soir, du coup je l'ai fermé et je l'ai posé sur son bureau, tu as vu ? »

Kouki, qui s'apprêtait à tirer la chaise où il comptait s'asseoir, s'arrêta net.

« D'ailleurs..., continua sa mère d'un ton pensif. C'est un petit peu indiscret, mais... »

Oh non.  
Non non non non-

« Je peux savoir qui c'est, _Sei_ ? »

 _Non !_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit OS !

Je sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Pour ceux qui me suivent (... si y'en a xD), je sais que j'ai plutôt posté sur le fandom Yu-Gi-Oh ces derniers temps, mais ça veut pas dire que j'abandonne KnB ; j'ai encore pas mal d'OS à terminer (notamment deux-trois AkaFuri qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur), ainsi que mes fics à chapitres, donc... Je devrais poster encore plusieurs petits trucs sur KnB (principalement de l'AkaFuri) dans les semaines/mois à venir. :)

Merci d'avoir jeté un œil à ma fic, et à une prochaine, j'espère !


End file.
